The Red
by Akai-chan
Summary: So I think maybe I should edit this, you know? I was reading it the other day, just for kicks, and it looked horrible. Some revisions are going to be made and I sincerely hope they are to your liking. Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime series, Inuyasha.  Although, I seriously wish I did. ::sighs::

The Red

Prologue: Disturbed

Again and again it came to him, this dream that would haunt the most cunning and controlled of minds.  The utter chaos was unsettling to say the least, and it was not often that Sesshomaru was unsettled.  It was normal that not even the slightest hint of confusion ever fogged the mind of the demon lord because he was always secure in the knowledge of the things that occurred around him. 

But this dream… It presented an entirely new concept, one of unfamiliarity, and he did not like what it seemed to be pointing towards… Or rather, who…

Each night the dream haunted him with the ideas of love, passion, and desire of which he'd never seen the likes.  All of these experiences and feelings seemingly tried to entangle and engulf him, causing him to fall blindly into the abyss that was the warmth of a certain woman's arms.

Each night he dreamt of her, her radiant smile, her midnight hair, her beautiful gray blue eyes… Gah!  He could not believe he was dreaming about that wench.  Yet, it never seemed to fail; she was always there within the lush plain of his dreams, smiling openly, awaiting his presence with warm, open arms.  And like a starved fool, he went willingly into her embrace, not even able to curse himself for his actions; it just felt too damned good…

Sesshomaru sighed as he sat up in his bed, the tips of his clawed fingers coming up to rub gingerly at throbbing temples in an attempt to soothe the beginning ache that normally followed the dream.

He knew he'd always been intrigued by the woman, as she had many attributes and strengths that most humans did not.  For one, she was unfailingly loyal, though in his personal opinion, such a precious thing was wasted on the person upon the receiving end; namely, that sniveling, pretentious twit of a hanyou.  

The woman was strong-willed and vibrantly spirited.  She always seemed to hold her resolve and determination even in the bleakest of situations.  Even with death staring her in the face, she stood her ground with a resilience that is unmatched by any other human.  Her zest for life and vitality made her amiable, making it almost impossible not to smile just from the enthusiasm and exuberance practically radiating from her like a second aura.  Not to mention, she was pleasing to the eye and the nose.

Yes, it was true.  The great demon lord, Sesshomaru was captured by curiosity and interest for this mere wisp of a human woman.  Starting out in the given time, he'd accepted his none-too obvious respect for the girl because she was nothing if not noticeably powerful and unique.  But things changed over the two years he'd come to know of the woman called Kagome.  Not only had she become an incredibly beautiful and powerful young woman… no, it wasn't just that; she'd become a youkai…

TBC

Author's note: Please, I'm begging you… review this story.  I'd like to know what you all think, being that this is my first attempt at an Inuyasha fic, and I'm a little unsure of what I'm doing here.  This was a moment's inspiration, you see, and I need a little guidance so that I might continue if everyone thinks it's good enough.  Ja!  Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginning the Journey

With a quality of gentle coolness, the wing blew on what was a hot summer's day.  All around, creatures lazily sat about in the thick heat of the day.  However, the situation was different for a certain youkai lord.

Sesshomaru, who had been traveling non-stop for a day or so, was quickly approaching the borders of his and Inuyasha's lands, where the scent of the little rag-tag group was strongest.  One might wonder exactly why he would be approaching the territory of his half-brother.  Of course, the first thing to come to mind would be the Tetsaiga.  After all, he had spent a large portion of his time trying to acquire the weapon, being that it was rightfully his.  However, this time, he had no such motivation.

Truth be told, after that last dream, Sesshomaru decided it was time to put an end to the madness.  Desperately, he needed to find out why this woman seemed to forever plague his thoughts.  He hoped that by finding the source of this ridiculous fascination, he'd be able to conquer it and rid himself of the consuming thoughts.  

Of course, he could not just waltz in their presence and interrogate the wench.  No, that would definitely not do.  Sesshomaru did indeed, have a plan.  He would offer his assistance in finding the rest of those shards that his half-brother and his companions so diligently searched for.  He didn't see there being too big of an obsticle in obtaining this little position as he had, after all, assisted them in the defeat of the hanyou Naruku.

During that time, he had been under the misconception that once Naraku was defeated, they'd have the rest of the shards.  Alas, it would not come to be, for, though the evil hanyou's portion of the tama was great, he still hadn't found all the shards.  After putting the pieces together, Kagome had confirmed this by saying there were at least eight shards left.

Inuyasha had been lavid at this point.  He ranted and raved about risking his and his necrophiliac lover's lives to kill Naraku.

Sesshomaru, to say the least, had become angry then.  That impudent bastard dared to yell in Kagome's face when it was she who risked her life to save his sorry ass.  

Before he could make the inevitable move to rip his half-brother's head off, however, it was she who stepped up to stand against the loathsome hanyou.

~Flashback~

"Inuyasha, you are a selfish bastard, do you know that?"

"Look wench…"

"No, you look.  It wasn't just you risking your life against Naraku, this wasn't just your battle.  We each had a reason, a need to fight against him and reclaim the honor that he stripped from us.  So what if we made a little mistake in calculating the number of shards left.  We'll find the rest, and the jewel will be whole again, but not so you can waste it to become full youkai."

"The hell you say, bitch!  You know good and well that the Shikon no Tama is rightfully mine to do with like I want!

"Listen, and listen good, Inuyasha.  I am the current guardian and protector of the jewel, and I will not allow any more lives to be taken because it.  And I damn sure won't allow the jewel to be tainted because of your insecurities and self-consciousness. So fucking deal with it," she growled, leveling her unwavering gaze upon him, daring him to retaliate.

"Feh.  Whatever," was his response, as per usual, as he jumped into the higher branches of a near-by tree to sulk away the day.

~End Flashback~

The red that had been leaking into Sesshomaru's eyes at the mere thought of the argument began to recede, melding back into their original molten gold.

Inuyasha might have been dead had not Kagome chose that time to intervene.  Yet, to this day, the reason for such feelings still succeeds in eluding him.  As said before, this was the reason he was purposefully trying to encounter the group.  He needed to know why this woman affected him so deeply.  More importantly, why was he not resisting?

*****

In a massive, lush tree nearby, a figure awoke abruptly, back ram-rod straight, senses spreading about the immediate area and a little beyond like a spider's web, trying to find exactly what it was that called for such immediate alertness even in the thickness of sleep.

Kagome stood, wrapping her arms around a still sleeping fox kit, careful not to jar him awake with any sudden movements.

They'd been resting on one of the higher branches of the tree, making it easier to watch over their companions below while Inuyasha was away hunting for breakfast.  It seemed such a position came in quite handy at the moment as Kagome began sniffing the air.

Almost instantly, her eyes flutter closed, deeply inhaling the fine, distinctly masculine scent of sandal wood, parchment, and something else, something indiscernible and mysterious. 

"Sesshomaru?"

Confused, Kagome let out a tendril of her power, focusing on the aura in the same area as the scent.

It exuded power and nobility, yet, it was permeated with a fierce sense of sadness and lonliness hidden under a mask of cold indifference and frigidity.

Yes, it was definitely Sesshomaru she sensed, and he seemed to be heading straight for their camp.  But what could he want with them.  It couldn't be the Tetsaiga; Inuyasha wasn't in camp, and Sesshomaru could have easily found him.  And it couldn't be that be that he'd want to kidnap them or something stupid of that nature; Sesshomaru thought himself too noble for such acts of cowardice. But if all that was true, exactly what _did_ he want?

'Well,' Kagome thought as she descended the tree, branch by branch until her booted feet silently touched the ground, 'only one way to find out.'

End Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

**Shade: **Thanks for all the support you've given me.  And yes, I do know that you aren't particularly fond of this pairing but I'm glad you like it anyway.  Your yaoi fic **Enigmatic Hatred** is just as good if not better.  I might not know anything about FVIII, or Squall and Seifer for that matter, but I know its still good work.  Keep it up Kel.

**SilverQuick:  **I'm glad you like my choice in the title.  I like the song "The Red" as well; some of the lyrics reminded me of Sessomaru and inspired me to write this fic.  And yes, I would be most honored if you promoted my story, as I am quite fond of your story, **White Dogs: Perversity.  **It's awesome, and I hope to read more of it soon.

**InuyashaGurl:  **Hey, thanx for reviewing my fic, I'm glad you liked it.  And yes, in the 1st chapter and through out the rest of the story, Kagome is a demon.  How did she become a demon, you ask?  I'll be getting into that a few chapters down the road, fear not.

**vampirebunny:  **In this fic, I plan on there being a Sesshomaru/Kagome romance, of course.  Also, Inuyasha will come to realize just how special Kagome really is to him.  The question is, however, will he realize it before it's too late?

**DivineDiscontent:  **Thanx for reading it.  I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**INUGIRL:  **Yes, Kagome is a youkai.

**taiyoukai-kai**:  I'm glad you enjoyed the story, and I will write more soon.  And yes, due to certain circumstances, Kagome became a demon.

**Dragon Queen:  **Trust me, I'm working on a plan to get them together.  Inuyasha, will be a pain, however, as it wouldn't be right if he wasn't.  Except, in a twisted sort of way, he'll provide the extra umph those two need to get things together.

**Cin of an Angel:  **I seriously appreciate your advice.  You cannot know how important it is to me that someone would be so sincere about helping me in my first attempt at an Inuyasha fic, especially with a non-cannon pairing.  I really appreciate it, and I will try to comply with such sound advice.

Chapter 2: You want to do what?

Sesshomaru first entered the clearing to find two sleeping humans.  How careless…  Did they not know it was dangerous to let one's guard down in the middle of a demon-infested forest, especially for mere humans?  Perhaps they weren't as clever as he'd once given them credit for.

Or perhaps there was more to this little scene than meets the eye…

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" sounded a voice that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

Odd, he had not sensed another presence in the clearing.  But then, with the amount of skill possessed by the owner of that voice, he hadn't expected as much.

"Merely for you to show yourself, miko."

Upon his request, the very person he'd been searching for was upon him, having ascended from the branches of the nearest tree, landing with the grace of the goddess she didn't know she was.

Indeed, she was admittedly beautiful.  Even someone such as Sesshoumaru couldn't deny such an obvious fact.

In ways, she reminded him of his mother…  a darker, younger version…

There was a kind and gentle light to her blue-gray eyes, yet the fire and vivacity that burned brightly with such passion for life could not go unnoticed lest you be a blind man.  Her hair, hair like a raven's back, shone naturally in any light that touch the shimmering locks of ebony; despite how much he mentally kicked himself for such thoughts on a mere female, his fingers ached to confirm the theory of silky softness of those midnight tresses.

Even now, he fought with the ecstasy that came with the thoughts of her newly matured form.  He hated himself, no, disgusted himself with the way he thought of how nice it would be to feel her soft curves against him, for him and only him.  

Sesshomaru almost growled as he realized he was staring at her, and for quite a length of time at that.  Luckily for him, she felt compelled to break the minute silence.

"You know, I do have a name.  And I believe I've told you what that name was on quite a few occasions.  So, I'm sure your memory isn't so bad that you can't recall it," she said in a most irritable manner.  Already, his intense gaze was unnerving her, and a minute hadn't even passed.  Problem was, she couldn't seem to bring herself to look away, even if he was annoying her.

"Perhaps, then, you should refresh my memory," he said, smirking for all he was worth.  For some odd reason, he seemed to enjoy egging her on.

And for his actions, he was rewarded with a low growl of warning; if he hadn't controlled himself, that smirk might have gotten wider.

"You know what, I'm not even going to give you the satisfaction.  You know my name and I know you do.  It isn't that hard to remember."

"Quite right, Kagome, quite right, indeed."  Sesshomaru almost burst into laughter at the way her eyes narrowed at his little comment; she was just so entertaining.

Kagome turned her back to him then, arms crossed as she was grumbling about something akin to pompous asses.

"I'll ask you again, Sesshomaru, what do you want?  What are you doing here?

"Excellent questions that well deserve answers.  Very well, I am here to offer my assistance in finding the last of the Shikon shards."

If it were possible to unhinge one's jaws, Kagome's might have been laying slack upon the ground at that very moment.  Perhaps her widened eye-balls might have joined it as well. "What?"

"I do not believe I've ever heard of a deaf youkai."

She pretended as if she hadn't heard that little comment.  "Why do you want to help us?  What's in it for you?"

"Those shards need to be contained.  They cause a problem with each youkai that acquires them, all of them trouncing into my lands to challenge me with their superficially gained power.  It is pitiful, and it disgusts me to no end.  I wish to put and end to the nonsense."  It wasn't as if he wasn't being truthful, because he really was.  The youkai infected with the corrupted shards were actually becoming a problem.  And it was true that he sought a way to be rid of such a nuisance, but he didn't have to tell her that it wasn't his only reason for wanting to help.

"And you figure that you can do that by helping us.  You think things'll go more quickly, is that it?"

"Indeed."

******

Elsewhere, a young kitsune was beginning to wake.  A frown crossed his youthful features as he found that his previous bedding was gone.

Slightly confused, Shippou sat up to get a better look around.  

He wasn't in the tree anymore, but on the ground, placed between Miroku and Sango who still lay sleeping.  Shippou let his eyes roam about the area of the clearing, looking for anything suspicious or strange; it was then that he smelt it.

Just then, an all too familiar scent came to his nose, setting off the alarm bells within his head.  

Sesshomaru!

Letting his gaze follow his nose, his eyes did indeed land on the one demon Lord of the West, Sesshomaru, whom seemed to be in conversation with Kagome.

Wait… What the hec was he doing talking to Kagome?

End Chapter 2

A/N:  Yes, I know it was a seriously crappy ending.  I should do better, I really really should.  But I wanted to get this chapter out quickly so I'd have more time to work on the next one, which I promise will be longer.  R/R PLEASE!  I need all the advice and constructive criticism I can get.   


	4. Chapter 3

**MIDORIKO:  **Heh, well, you've got your update.  Hope you enjoy it.^^

**Divine Discontent:  **Again, thanx for your support.   I only hope you like this chapter.

**SilverQuick:  **Hey, your new chapter was awesome, like always of course.  Kagome's finally going to learn about Sesshomaru!  But when she actually hears it for herself, what'll her reaction be?  Anyways, you haven't missed anything.  I'm going to explain everything as soon as I get the story off the ground.  Don't know exactly what sort of form I'll have it in but I'll think of something.  Thanx for your support, and I hope to read more of your story soon.

**ChibiLuna:  **Yeah, I like sess/kag pairings quite a bit myself.  At first, I liked the cannon pairing for the series, but I usually stray away from most cannons as they tend to get boring.  Thanx for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Jade-inu:  **Trust me, I am going to finish this thing if it's the last thing I do.  It's just gonna take quite a bit of time. .;; But bare with me on this, I think I can pull it off.  Thanx for reading.

**Emme:  **I'm glad you like the story.  Yeah, it is a pretty sad excuse to see her isn't it?  Heh, but it's a good one nonetheless, and we're about to find out how our dear Sesshy-sama's plan works out.  If only I could figure out how that is… ^^;; Enjoy.

**Dragon Queen:  **Oh yes, definite pain and suffering for our dear Inuyasha.  He's gonna learn a lesson, that's for sure, but he'll be a better man for it.^^

**Duckah:  **I thank you for your compliments, though I do not think I am worthy of being labeled as talented.  Heh, I just wing it… I have my good days.  Thank you for putting me on your favorite's list, even though I don't deserve the honor of it.  But enough self-loathing… I hope you enjoy this next chapter… it's a little longer than the others, though probably no less entertaining… dunno whether that's good or bad.  Anyways… Enjoy^^;;;

**Aphiopsyduck:  **Other than the description Sesshomaru gave in chapter 2, I have no others.  But there will be some things in later chapters to definitely establish her status as a youkai, and a powerful one at that.

Chapter 3:  We Begin Again

The sun rose to it's highest, signifying the dawning of noon.  It was indeed beautiful; the sun's golden rays bathed the forest in its warmth.  The summer season was at its peak, all things in bloom and greenery.

Through the lush, shadowed treetops, flashes of red could be seen moving deftly through the branches with unimaginable speed.

Inuyasha was a blur to the human eye as he made his way back to the encampment, two large hares in hand.  

The morning had been eventful enough, having been chosen to hunt breakfast for their little group.  He hadn't minded it at first, but as he was sniffing around, he found that he'd have to move further than the immediate area to find suitable prey.

Usually, he didn't' mind the opportunity to get away for a while, it gave him some time to think on his own.  But today, something was different…

Something hadn't felt right, almost ominous, as if something was about to occur.  He couldn't actually tell if it were to be good or bad, he just knew whatever it was made him feel uneasy.

Involuntarily his pace quickened, barely touching the branches as he swept through the trees.

But when he was to arrive, he'd find what he would have least expected…

*****

The picture painted in the clearing was an unusual sight beheld indeed.  Even the most open-minded of the time period could not quite fathom the reason for such developments to occur.

If one were to watch the events unfolding within the small encasement, they might observe the sight of two powerful youkai sitting around a small fire with two humans, all calming sipping tea while a smaller youkai perched himself upon the shoulder of one of the larger, a cup of tea within his small hands as well.

With some quick words uttered by Kagome, the little group came to be this way in discussing Sesshomaru's proposal.  And it did seem reasonable, seeing as he wanted nothing in payment for his assistance.

Miroku had especially thought the idea proved sound. It added an extra sensory power to the group, as well as obvious physical abilities of the exceptional.  His only objection with allying Sesshomaru to their little ensemble again would be the feud between he and his half brother, Inuyasha.

The last time, they'd almost had to tie down the hanyou in his blind rage, finding it difficult to make him see the advantage of such an alliance.  It was Kagome, however who'd finally convinced him.

She'd played on his ego, which was smart considering Inuyasha's almost unwavering pride and arrogance; she told him he was acting like the pup that most labeled him to be, and told him just how stupid he looked in front of his biggest rival.  Needless to say, the words had hit home, as he had effectively been shut up for a little while longer than expected. Still, it was quite evident that the hanyou was still seething.

Nevertheless, Inuyasha would be anything less than happy once he learned of Sesshomaru's intentions.  Then again, he might just barrel onto the scene as soon as his brother's scent hit his nose, sword high and ready to strike without so much as a word.

Miroku wouldn't be surprised if the two beat the absolute hell out of one another before anyone got a word in edge-wise.

He sighed into his tea, letting go of such frustrating thoughts before looking up to stare into the face of the golden-eyed lord.

His face remained as impassive as ever, a mask of aloof indifference that never seemed to falter… But what was this?  The demon lord's gaze of gold was almost molten, smoldering with a bright fight and intensity.  The monk followed the direction of which Sesshomaru's eyes were cast, his own train of sight landing on a certain female youkai…

Miroku couldn't hide the smirk that made its way across his lips.  So, this is what was behind the mask of the almighty Prince of Ice… absolutely fascinating.

He would definitely have some fun with this new development; the possibilities were practically swirling in number within his calculating mind.  And of course, he could not leave the lovely Lady Sango out of his scheming, as he was sure she would also see the opportunity for Kagome-sama's possible happiness.

Yes, indeed, the next couple of days were going to extremely interesting.

"What are you grinning about, houshi?" came again that monotonous tone.

"Oh, nothing, Sesshomaru-sama, nothing at all…"

*****

Else where, or rather, close-by a certain red-cloaked hanyou stopped in his tracks, sniffing the air profusely in alarm.

The hares lying forgotten on the ground, Inusyasha shot across the remaining distance like an errant, red-streaked bolt of lightening. The closer he came the encampment, the more he seethed until he was boiling in almost unchecked rage, the drawn Tetsaiga held firmly in hand acting as his only anchor to coherent thought… That is, of course, until he actually saw what was going on when he finally broke through the foliage to the clearing.

His hated brother Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands was having tea by the fire with Kagome, Miroku, Shippou, and even Sango.  Indeed, it was a confusing sight…

"What in the nine hells is going on here?!" screamed a more-than-irritated half-breed, becoming angry again in his confusion.

"Why, we are having tea, _dear brother_.  What did it look like?" There came that the sound of that annoyingly aloof voice, belonging to the one whose tone matched the ever-present expression that bordered on bordom.

"I know that, moron, I ain't stupid.  Now what the hell are you doing here?!"

"I am here to save my lands, if you are so insistent upon knowing."

"What in blazes do we have to do with your stupid land?"

Before Sesshomaru could think to answer, Kagome held up her hand, impeding the coming quips and jeers on the spot. Already, they're bickering was becoming annoying, causing the beginnings of a headache to form.

"What he means, Inuyasha is that he wants to help us collect the rest of the jewel shards."

"Why the hell for?  An arrogant bastard like him could care less about the Shikon shards."

Kagome sighed, trying to will the almost throbbing headache away… wondering when Inuyasha had begun to act so… clueless.

"He wouldn't under any normal circumstances, but the youkai infected with the remaining dark shards are becoming bolder in their attempts to invade his lands."

"Indeed.  I find it much easier to take care of the source in the problem itself rather than pick off those pathetic weaklings as they come.

"Feh, whatever.  I just think you're afraid, and you don't want to admit it."

"My fears and weaknesses are none of your concern, half breed, even as there are no such things in existence."  With each of their encounters, Sesshomaru was reminded ten-fold of why he hated his brother so; he was stupid.  Not only that, but Inuyasha was hopelessly incompetent in the field of negotiations and the like.  At least his father had the sense in leaving the matters of their land to himself rather than his foolish half brother.

"Whatever, asshole.  I could give less than a damn what you do one way or the other, just stay out of my way."  Having said that, he turned with a final 'feh', and launched himself into the tree Kagome'd been resting in earlier, taking comfort in her lingering scent.

"Believe me, _brother_, the feeling is mutual."

And so it begins…

End Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note:  I'd like to clear up a few points.  First thing, yes, for all those who were asking, Kagome is a youkai in this story, from the beginning to end.  I will explain later on in the story why and how such a thing occurred.  If any one is confused in this matter, read the prologue.  At the very end, it states that Kagome became a youkai.  If any one has anymore questions they'd like cleared up, email me at LadiEboniDarkil@aol.com, or ask your questions in your reviews.  Thank you guys, for paying so much attention to an amateur like myself. ^^ On to the ficcy.

Chapter 4:  As We Begin To Move

Confusion could sometimes be more enlightening and quite a bit more exciting than the clearest of facts.  From confusion stems curiosity, and from curiosity stems increased thought and speculation.  These thoughts and speculations bring forth further observation, and theories are formed.  Once these ideas are spawned, the attention upon the matter at hand becomes greater and the initiative taken in figuring out what caused the confusion increases.

And in saying so, it was to be that this confusion and the following curiosity came plentiful this day…

The day had been going along uneventfully enough, as the group moved towards the West, wherein there was rumored to be a few Shikon shards.  Arguments passed, some more vicious and violent than others, though the violence received was quite a bit one-sided.  Of course, the monk deserved everything he got.  Yet, most curious indeed, was that the majority of the arguments progressing with a steady frequency were not between the half-siblings as one might expect.  In fact, the two had barely said more than two words to one another since the journey had begun.

Sesshomaru could not keep the amused wonder from his eyes as he watched Inuyasha's face implant itself into the dirt for what seemed the twentieth time that day.

What an amazing woman the little miko was, to be able to conquer his wily younger brother with one word, using what seemed to be a collar.  A spell, undoubtedly used to subdue him when he got out of line or control.  '_Just like a puppy…_' A smirk became visible upon the demon lord's beautiful features.  

Yet, despite his amusement, Sesshomaru was curious, which was something he hated.  It made no sense that he, the Great Lord of the Western Lands was extremely curious in matters that had nothing to do with his own affairs.  What made this girl so interesting that he caught himself staring for minutes at a time, trying to decipher that barrage of emotions that seemed to saturate her aura?  What was it about her that had him waiting for the next of her reactions to various things that happened around her?  

Perhaps it was because she had become a youkai… No, he squashed that idea the instant it came.  His interest had been just as deep when she'd been human, as he often wondered why she wasn't afraid of him, as other humans had always been.  He'd also questioned why such an extraordinary creature wasted time with an incompetent fool like the half breed.  Actually, the question still plagued his mind.

He knew that she had loved the worthless bastard once, so much so that she'd risked her life for him countless times.  Neither time had the hanyou been appreciative in the least bit.  Not so oddly enough, Inuyasha was too much an immature moron to realize the young woman's feelings, or the fact that he'd felt the same.

Once, when they'd been allied against Naraku, Sesshomaru, had, against his better judgment, asked her that very question.  

~Flashback~

It'd been after a particularly vicious argument that he felt compelled to speak with her on the matter.  Apparently, the hanyou had been quite on edge because of the re-killing of his twice-dead bitch.  What was her name again?  Kikyo?  Yes, that was it.  Inuyasha'd been spouting insults and blaming the occurrence on Kagome.

Any fool could see that the young demon-miko had been angered by his false accusations and taunts.  But hidden within those blue-gray depths was pain.  

It seemed so ingrained that he'd expected her to lash out, and possibly give Inuyasha the beating of his miserable life; goodness knows, he needed it.

However, instead of attacking, she ran.  With an increased speed even he had a hard time achieving so quickly, she'd vanished into the night.

And to this day, Sesshomaru still did not know why he felt he had to follow her that night.  At the time, the question seemed irrelevant to the task at hand, so he'd put it off for later contemplation.

When he found her, she was sitting atop a hill, overlooking a valley lavished with exotic flowers and other lush vegetation. (AN: Use your imagination. I'm sleepy and as such, I am terrible at description for the time being. .;;)  

He'd expected to find her bawling her eyes out as she usually did when emotionally distressed.  Perhaps even throw an enraged fit, as she often did when the hanyou had overstepped his boundaries.  Yet, he heard not a sob, nor curse of any kind.  There was no smell of salt in the air, signifying that she hadn't been crying.  But what he did hear was a soft sigh in the passing wind, signaling the heavy sadness that burdened her soul.  He could even smell it, though her scent always retained it's intoxicating aroma of sakura blossoms, and vanilla spices, it was weighed down, almost drenched with the heaviness of despair.  It was then that he couldn't stop the words from spilling forth, as he sat next to her, facing the valley.

"Do you still love him?"

Surprisingly enough, she had not been startled by his presence, nor by his question.  She took both in evenly, and answered him in what he thought to be absolute truthfulness.

"I don't know anymore…"

"He doesn't deserve you."  The statement, caught both of them unawares, he was sure of it.  He had not known what compelled him to say something he didn't even know he was thinking, but he did not elaborate, and she didn't ask him to.

~End Flashback~

Sesshomaru snapped himself out of his revere to find that Kagome had come to an abrupt halt, body stiff, head lifted as she delicately sniffed the air, pointed ears perked and wavering, delving into the sounds of the forest.  With an astral eye, the taiyoukai was able to see her aura as it pulsed brightly, sensing something.

He too, tested the air, as well as the sounds within the forest.  

"Youkai are approaching, three of them," he stated, monotonously, golden eyes instantly falling upon the young priestess to confirm his observations, oddly wondering if that was what she'd sensed as well.

"Yes, and they each have a jewel shard.  But their headed away from us, going further north," she said, nodding towards the demon lord.

"True, but they are only a mile or so ahead of us.  Such a small distance can be crossed minutely."

"Perhaps, you and Lady Kagome should go on ahead of us, Lord Sesshomaru.  After all, you two are the fastest of the group," Miroku offered.  Far be it for him to pass up an opportunity that presented it self so readily to his attention.

"Hold the hell up a second, I'm fast too you know!"  Ah yes, and the stupid hanyou is right on time, as he must always put his 'two cents' in, as Kagome could say.

"While that is very true, Inuyasha, they still stand a better chance of getting to the desired destination much quicker than any of us could," the monk tried to ease the situation so that it'd have less a blow on the Inuyasha's ego, even though he knew it'd go right over the half-breed's head, like everything else did.

"Enough with the useless prattle, it gets us know where.  If you wish it so, Kagome, let us be off immediately."  

Kagome's brow raised a couple of notches above the normal just then.  He was… he was requesting her presence…  Not demanding it, there was no poison claw at her throat, no threats, no 'let's go wench.' Very strange… very strange indeed.

Swallowing her confusion, Kagome nodded her consent, immediately taking to the trees at a reasonable speed, raven tresses in the wind.

The taiyoukai soon followed, having to increase his usual rate of speed to catch up with her.  Truly, she was an amazing creature.

"Hey!  Wait up!"  Inuyasha hated being left behind, left in the dust by his older brother as he always was, but now by Kagome as well.  It angered him to no end, that she hadn't even consulted him in the matter, not even so much a glance in his direction.  Instead, that bastard had caught her attention with his nonchalant attitude and regality bullshit.

Oh but he was pissed.  How dare he!  How dare that cold-hearted bastard just barge into their lives once again, disrupting everything like he always did!

Unconsciously, Inuyasha's speed quickened as he bounded through the trees, following their scents that seemed to almost dissipate with their level of speed.  

Not this time, damn it.  He would not be left behind; he would not be made a fool of.

*****

What seemed like only minutes later, Kagome landed within a clearing… an empty clearing.  Yet, it was anything but empty; her senses wouldn't let her believe otherwise. The shards she'd sensed before pulsed in time with her power, beginning to purify just by the nearness of her presence.  She knew that if they didn't do something, the youkai holding them would be purified along with the shards; they had to react soon, as she knew they sensed her presence.

Seconds later, Sesshomaru landed beside her, standing in all his usual glory, senses on full alert to the surrounding danger.  He, as well, sensed the youkai around them, trying fruitlessly to hide themselves from their would-be attackers.

There!  There in the shadows… There was movement.  It was enough to avert Kagome's attention, and then it was too late.  A female neko-youkai was already upon her, scarcely giving her time enough to even take a glance before gleaming claws almost struck their target.  Almost…

Kagome opened her eyes to find nothing there, but finding that the youkai lay in a bloody mass at her feet, a tainted shard glimmering evilly within the carnage.  Yet, she did feel something.  Something was wrapped tightly around her waist.  Odd… Her eyes traveled to where she felt the odd sensation, discovering an arm… Eh?  The arm held her firmly against a body, one that smelled suspiciously like… Sesshomaru!  Kagome blushed deeply as she looked up into the intense golden gaze of the demon lord.

"Um… Thank you…"

"It's not over yet," he stated, nodding towards the two remaining youkai, standing a short distance in front of them.

Kagome growled lowly, stepping away from Sesshomaru's protective embrace and into a defensive stance, much to his dismay.

Time to go to work… 

End Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

A/n: Helloooooooo people! I have returned! First thing, I want to appologize for not having updated in such a long time. My compy got struck by lightening and it's just now that I'm getting another one. Second of all, this chapter is short but it should explain what all of you have wanted to know. For instance, how Kagome became a youkai. Third of all, I would like to thank my friend Shade whose helped me quite a bit in getting all my chapters out, not just this one. I'd also like to recommend you Final Fantasy fic, Enigmatic Hatred. It's a yaoi fic with the pairing of Seifer/Squall. It's a great fic. Read it, you won't be sorry. Alrighty then... on with the ficcy... PLEASE R&R!!!! Enjoy ^-^  
  
Chapter 5: She's a killer...  
  
Sesshomaru growled menacingly at the youkai who dared even think to defeat him and his own.. but they paid his warnings no heed. He was not quite so surprised to find that their eyes locked greedily upon the the demoness under his arm. Not her in general, of course, but the large, yet unfinished jewel dangling from her neck.   
  
The wench was full of surprises indeed, Sesshomaru thought, his lips curling menacingly into a slight smirk as he felt the youth's body tense, muscles bunching in readiness to pounce.  
  
And pounce she did.  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't fathom a creature other than himself moving so quickly. He watched as Kagome disappeared completely from sight, causing the eyes of her enemy to widen in confusion. Perhaps they thought her fearful enough to run from their supposed superiority... The fools...   
  
Sesshomaru watched as they relaxed their stances, not even a moment before one of the pair roared in fright and pain. It's partner howled in outrage as they saw the miko demoness dart seemingly playful in front of them, knicking at  
  
their skin with those dangerously sharp claws, rapidly placing scratches upon their bodies, ranging in various degrees of damage.  
  
Her speed was too great for either of them to defend themselves, and soon they were panting from the loss of blood, and exertion... even though they'd barely moved during the entire time of the attack.  
  
Suddenly the motions of tearing them apart halted abruptly. The largest of the neko youkai looked up to see the insolent bitch standing in front of them, smirking for all she was worth... But wait... what's that... that glow in her hands.... no... she... she took their shards... without them even noticing it, she took their shards! Bitch!  
  
Had Kagome enjoyed this sort of thing, she might have expressed a sort of triumph at her victory. But she had yet to shed that part of her humanity to hold completely destroying one's enemy's in low regard. She resented her growing love of the hunt, feeling that there was something not quite right about taking innocent lives. Yet, quickly she learned that one needed to survive, by any means necessary; there was just no other way around it, especially in this era.  
  
Deciding not to dwell on such depressing thoughts any longer, the young vixen moved in for the kill.   
  
The newly arriving onlookers came just in time to watch the battle come to an end. They stood together and watched as the tips of their companion's claws began to glow a deep violet until they pulsed with a type of energy... purifying energy it seemed.  
  
Their eyes widened as, in one clean sweep, the offending youkai were decapitated, their bodies instantly purified into a pile of ashes.  
  
*****  
  
Night had fallen when the group became stationary once again, settling in a clearing for the remainder of the evening. Each member sat in a comfortable silence as they ate their meal, their minds on the earlier events of the day. All but Kagome, that is.  
  
Said youkai rested at the top of a nearby tree, depthless blue-gray eyes watching the moon and stars as had become accustomed. Each night she distanced herself from her friends for a few moments, delighting in her own senses as they tuned into the entire night forest. The fresh smells and whistling winds were delightful, and she wanted to take full of advantage of what she could not before. It was times like these when she understood just why Inuyasha always stayed in the tree tops whenever possible; it was breathtaking, freeing in a way. Sometimes, though, she wished she could just go bursting forth into the depths of the forest, run until her legs gave under such fierce usage. Now that she was youkai, it took quite a bit to control the urges of that purely primal instinct.   
  
At first, she wasn't so sure she'd make it through such an ordeal, becoming youkai that is... It was a drastic, almost tragic change.  
  
She should have known the battle would turn out as expected... or at least, not with such a twist.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
There was miasma everywhere, as well as the sounds of Naraku's maniacal laughter through out the battle ground them.  
  
Inuyasha was bled profusely yet still attacking Naraku relentlessly, though the evil hanyou continued batting him away as if he were some troublesome child. But he would soon get his just deserts.   
  
The mighty Lord Sesshomaru had just swooped down upon him, fueled by the rage seen in his red-rimmed eyes. Naraku was not prepared for such a magnanimous assault, but he should not have been surprised, being that he had kidnapped the taiyoukai's most precious possession, playing one of his little games as per usual.  
  
His attention focusing mainly on the ruthless Sesshomaru, he had not the time to block the reckless swings of the cleaving fang, and as a result, was under the attack of two raging dog demons. He would not last long.  
  
And watching all of this from the side was a very frightened, very human, Kagome.  
  
She watched frightfully as the brothers hammered away at Naraku, all the time getting closer to the unconscious pair of Sango and Miroku, lying haphazardly out on the battlefield.  
  
She felt so useless in times like these. There was nothing she could do but protect the children at this point. They were hiding behind a boulder, the three of them; Kagome, Shippou, and Rin. Other than this menial task, there was nothing she could do without endangering the others.  
  
"So, my supposed reincarnation, you are as useless as ever I see," came a cold, mocking voice from just behind them.  
  
Startled, Kagome turned to lay blue-gray hues on the person she hadn't wanted to see at a time like this.  
  
"Kikyou... What are you doing here?"  
  
The dead priestess slowly notched an arrow onto her bow, pointing it directly at Kagome's head, who was only a few yards away. "I have come to take possession of my soul once more. Surrender, and your death will be quick and painless."  
  
The young miko was beyond scared. She needed to get out of here and now would be a pretty good time. But she couldn't just leave the children to save her own skin.   
  
Suddenly though, she didn't have much time to think as she looked up just in time to so an arrow flying directly in aim for her head. Kagome's eyes widened, caught like a dear in head lights.   
  
Tears sprang forth as she closed her eyes to await her death... she had failed, failed in all her attempts to make things right. Inuyasha had been right all along, she was nothing but a useless shard detector...  
  
But Lady Fate's plans were a little different in the matter, or so Kagome found when she opened her eyes to find that the death blow never came...  
  
The arrow was floating in mid-air, it seemed, suspended just before hitting it's target, motionless and now useless, glowing with a mysterious violet light.  
  
I'm glowing too... This was her last thought before losing herself in the all incompassing darkness...  
  
*****  
  
The undead priestess's eyes held expression for the first time since she'd been unearthed, watching as an arrow that would have been dead on it's mark stopped just before making it's contact. She watched as her reincarnation's eyes lost their hue of color all together, and became totally white as her aura began swirling with an unimaginable power.  
  
Those eerie eyes held her own, and they promised death... for the second time.   
  
Kagome began walking towards Kikyou slowly, in an almost preditorial way, her aura swelling with the untapped energy that had finally surfaced to aid it's mistress.   
  
With an unconscious command, tendrils of that pure, violet power swept out to take hold of the body of bones and earth, wrapping around the flesh of stone as would a vice.   
  
The pain was unbearable, like being purified by one's own soul in this case, being made whole without one's concent. It was the sweetest solace, the sweetest bliss every fathomed by the fallen miko; Kikyo was screaming...  
  
Yet, quickly those screams were cut short as they tendrils of Kagome's power instantly tore her body apart, returning to the earth from which it had been stolen.  
  
Now it was Kagome's turn to scream...   
  
Her body began to twirl, almost drowning in the sea of her seemingly endless energy. Her soul was reforming, she was becoming whole again... and it hurt like hell.  
  
Though, she observed that, it was not only her soul changing, but her very body... like it was trying to accommodate that which had been lost for longer than she really new. She was... she was becoming... but what? Could it be that her miko strengths were so great, that her human body could not withstand them anymore... but how could that change?  
  
What would she become?  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
They'd found her as she was now... an inu-youkai. Everyone had been surprised, more so than herself to say the least. Somehow, she'd known that she wouldn't be the same after than ordeal, she'd known that none of them would be the same after that.  
  
Kagome smiled slightly, remembering Inuyasha's rage over the second and last death of Kikyo, and then his later worry for her well-being. She shook her head slightly, the smile slipping wider, almost enough to show the glint of one of small, twin fangs. The Inuyasha wasn't fooling anyone, he did care... he just had a difficult time showing it... which made him an ass at the worst times possible, one could suppose.  
  
She sighed, standing from her perch. It was time to get back to the others. Another day would start soon, and they still had to search more shards.  
  
*****  
  
Miroku sat quietly thinking, back against a nearby tree with his staff resting comfortable against his shoulder. The entire night, his thoughts had been preoccupied with the earlier actions of a certain demoness.   
  
He'd seen her fight before, as there had been numerous occasions when they'd had quite a few dangerous encounters with enraged, power-hungry youkai. But it was nothing like what he'd seen today. He'd never expected Kagome to be such an efficient killer, even as a youkai. Yet, she'd made quick work of her enemies, and had taken possession of their shards without batting an eye.  
  
What he supposed was amusing about the situation, was the look on the inu brothers' faces... Well, Inyasha was the only one with an open expression, but Sesshomaru's body language gave him away most times.  
  
He found it... interesting that, while Inuyasha had been in awe of the lovely youkai's now not-so-hidden abilities, his half brother's body was tense with what seemed to be concern and anxiousness. Miroku'd had to hide his smirk, knowing others would wonder what he was so amused about. It was just too much that the infamously cold Lord of the West was worried about someone, especially someone whom he'd tried to kill on more than a few occasions...  
  
Speak of the devil...  
  
Kagome just touched down, going over to take the sleeping Shippou from his position at the base of her sitting tree, and into her arms. With slight smile, he watched as the kit woke momentarily, only to slip under this surrogate mother's shirt, curling up into a ball against her stomach.  
  
But it seems, he wasn't the only one watching...  
  
The bearest traces of a sneer started to curl the corner of the taiyoukai's lips, unconsciously it seemed, as he watched the little display of affection. Could it be that the tight as was actually... jealous? Oh how priceless...   
  
This is just too much... Miroku thought to himself as he hid his wide smile.   
  
Seems Inuyasha has a rival for Lady Kagome's affection. How... appropriate.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 6

A/n: I wish, first of all, to express a heart-felt thank you to my dear friend Shade, known also as Kelley to those who know her personally. She has helped me expressly with this first attempt at an Inuyasha fanfiction, even though she doesn't care very much for the pairing. Secondly, you guys, I know this thing is going a little slow, but please bare with me. It wasn't as if I actually thought this thing out before I wrote it, I just.. well, started writing. So forgive me if it doesn't have an actual plot right now... I'm working on that... really ^-^;;; If anyone has any suggestions, I would be eternally greatful. Also, I want apologize for the lack of S/K waffiness... It's coming soon, I promise. Thank you all for your support, and your reviews.... they just make me feel so good! Heh, well, onto the fic. I hope you enjoy^^  
  
Chapter 6: Where'd you go?  
  
During the contemplation of one's life that one tends to look back one previous events with a critical eye. Sometimes, satisfaction of one's actions, once looked upon, isn't easily found. Of course, such things could be chalked up to how the past life was lived, what influenced them against their will, to be who they are and make the mistakes they made.  
  
However those influences cannot be completely put to fault for actions of foolishness, and rash thoughtlessness. Said traits are undesirable and often block out the truth of matters, no matter how unimportant they seem at the current time.  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha watched the morning sun as it rose, hailing the start of a novel day. Yet, his mood did not reflect the brightful cheeriness that seemed to mingle into the day's first cooling breeze.  
  
Instead, his thoughts were currently residing upon his detested half brother, who was currently set off from the rest of the group like himself, thoughts elsewhere. Yet, his molten gaze rested unwaveringly upon the newest addition to the inu-youkai race, and it was seriously starting to tick him off.  
  
For some reason, the bastard would not stop staring at her. It was like, the entire time he'd been traveling with them, which had only been a day or so, he just kept staring at her. Inuyasha was about ready to rip his eyes out, the ass. Kagome was his and his ALONE; he just... hadn't really... told her yet. But... but she would know soon enough!  
  
He supposed he would have to pull his womanly brother asside and let him know to keep his manacured claws off.  
  
*****  
  
Sesshomaru paid no heed to his half-sibling as, indeed, his thought were else where. Settled comfortably against the nearest three, he watched as a certain youkai chatted amiably with her human companions. They all seemed to be in conversation about something or other, all except the kitsune cub and that irksome hanyou. The former lay snoozing against his mother's bosome where she cradled him gently in her arms. The later sat sulkily on the opposite side of the encampment, brooding as per usual.   
  
Sesshomaru sighed as he let his thoughts drift to the morning's earlier events.  
  
When the dawn beheld its glory upon the lands that morning, he'd already been awake for a few hours, taking the time needed before hand to patrol his lands.   
  
Upon his return, all within the clearing where they'd rested the night before remained to be asleep, even Inyasha, though he knew the hanyou did not sleep very long.  
  
But the worthless half-breed wasn't exactly what was causing the pull of his attention, like an impression tugging at the back of his mind. Carefully, keen eyes began a thorough search of the area.   
  
Everything seemed normal enough, or as normal is this little group could get. The taijiya and houshi were in place as they should be, sleeping close to the dying fire of the night before. Inuyasha slept further away from the group, up against the sturdy trunk of a nearby tree. The kitsune was sleeping as well, nestled in the warmth of his mother's sleeping contraption... but... where was his mother?  
  
Delicately, the youkai lord took stock of the air, attempting to trace the scent of sakura blossams, and vanilla spices. It was quite close it seemed, as the scent began to wash over his senses, causing his body to react in the most questionable of ways.  
  
Once again, she sat in the tree tops, over looking the lands, taking in the surrounding beauty of which unexperianced eyes feasted upon.  
  
Sesshomaru suddenly found himself relenting to one of his usually well-controled urges, launching into the tree, effortlessly vaulting from branch to branch with the natural grace and effieciency of a masterful predator.  
  
Minutely, he would land upon the broad branch, on which rested Kagome, sitting back on her haunches. Wordlessly, he settled himself beside her.  
  
Neither of them spoke for a while, mellowed in their comfortable silence. But Kagome was never one for long periods devoid of speech.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it," she said, soft voice seeming to take on a wistful note, blue-gray hues never once relenquishing their sight of the land.  
  
"Indeed," was his only response, though his eyes did not behold the land for the moment, nor the comment.  
  
"I guess that's one of the reasons you protect the land as well as you do."  
  
It was actually true, though beauty was far from being the only reason he gave so much of his time to keeping peace within the Western Lands. He constantly devoted himself to restoring the honor and prestige his family lost long ago with the birth of his hated, bastard half-brother.  
  
Kagome seemed to pick up on this, or so her next question would entail...  
  
"Why are you helping us, Sesshomaru?" She was looking at him now, with those depthless eyes that ordinary men could lose themselves in until the time of sweet death... Sesshomaru was not an ordinary man... or was he?  
  
The taiyoukai's expression remained as neutral as he remained silent, for the moment that is. Yet, the question had caught him off guard, perhaps even startled him a little, being that he'd felt his earlier explainations were more than valid. After all, he was ruler and soul heir to the lands of his father's legacy; any one should understand that he would do almost anything to maintan some semblance of order within those lands.  
  
"I have already given my reasonse," he spoke tersely, the tension mounting his body betraying the calm collectiveness upon his countanance and heard within the montoneous pitch of his voice.  
  
"I know that, but... I guess it just doesn't seem like you," her voice quietly conveyed, sounding small and slightly unsure.  
  
"Do not assume that you know me, wench," he said coldly, mentally cursing himself for moving to the defensive so damn quickly, rising to depart. He hadn't wanted to come off that way, as the idiot hanyou often did, but he didn't want to be found out just yet.  
  
"Oh come off it, Sesshomaru. Don't give me that pretentious, condecending 'This-Sesshomaru-answers-to-no one' crap. All I'm saying is that I doubt you need help getting rid of a few lesser youkai, even if they might have shards," she huffed, fuming over the attitude of that pompous jerk-off of a youkai. She should have known better than to think he'd changed, even the slightest bit.  
  
"Correct, Miko. I need nor do I answer to anyone other than myself," he said, his voice softening just the slightest, the intense golden gaze falling directly in to blazing eyes of blue fire.  
  
"Then why are you helping us? How could you possibly benefit from helping us gather a few shards?  
  
"You," and he was gone, leaving a very confused Kagome in his wake.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed inaudibly, letting his eyes once again trail minutely over the miko-demoness. She was quite the clever little minx, recognizing for what he was. He needed to watch what he said, lest he be found out before the time was right.   
  
Of course, he, The Great Western Lord was not afraid, nor embarrased about the feelings that were suddenly developing. He cared not what others thought; it was about time he thought of taking a mate anyway. However, he would not be revealed if the devoloping emotions were not returned, his pride would not allow such humiliation.   
  
Yet, he knew not how to make the woman feel as he did, nor did he wish to openly court her without revealing himself.   
  
Sesshomaru groaned inwardly; this whole ordeal was entirely too complicated. He was not a conceited being, but it did not go unnoticed that most would fawn over him, making their wishes to be his mate known quite blatantly. Though, many of those females were beautiful beyond the imagination, none had struck him as one he wished to spend eternity with.   
  
Again the demon lord sighed, coming to stand as he stretched his lithe, muscular frame. He supposed he might need help with this situation, not wishing to blunder through the hell-pitt that was romance.  
  
/Perhaps you should ask the, monk. He seems worldly enough in the territory of females./  
  
'I will not stoop so low as to ask a mere human male for help, much less the monk. He is constantly beaten and battered by the taijiya for his lechorous advances.'  
  
/That might be so, but you have seen how her eyes soften at his flattering words and even at his touches. Beating him senseless is only a front./  
  
'Even so, he is still a lowly human. I wish not to degrade myself by as to let one in on my private conflicts, no matter his... experiance.'  
  
/Oh come off it! You want Kagome, correct? What better way than to extract information from one of her most trusted companions?/  
  
'I see... And what if the monk decides not to disclose this information...'  
  
/Oh, I'm sure he'll be delighted to help. He seems to care a great deal for the woman after all, and would most likely find you to be good for her. And if not... well, you've been known to be persuasive when the need arises.../  
  
Sesshomaru groaned inwardly as he walked to where the groups now stood, readying to depart the encampment and move onward once more. As he had been warring with himself, he picked up bits and pieces of their conversation. It seemed that were returning the villiage nearest Inuyasha's forest. Something about Kagome going to visit her family. Odd, he had not known she had family within the villiage, never having heard talk of them. Interesting enough, he supposed. Not to mention, it would provide ample opportunity to pull the monk asside and have a little... heart-to-heart.   
  
*****  
  
The sky settled itself into a sea of colors in the fading day-light. The sun slowly made it's decent to the earth below, causing it's place of once-holding to emflame with various shades of magentas, fusias, and violets, casting the sky as a magnificent canvass. The evening was setting as one of the first starts began to dot the sky, the not-so-wanning moon slowly fading into view.  
  
The day passed uneventfully enough as the group approached the villiage that once housed the whole Shikon no Tama. Except, that is, when they reached a large clearing that housed a worn down old well, as well as the God Tree.  
  
Kagome turned to her friends, looking upon them all with a bright smile lighting her elegant features, saying goodbyes and making promises of sweet gifts(and also a little ramen) upon her return. Of course, Inuyasha tossed a bit of a fit, as usual, demanding to know why she couldn't just visit her family after they collected the rest of the jewel shards. However, the reply that came was not what was expected, as there was none of the usual biting remarks, snarls, and SIT commands.   
  
"It is not your place nor anyone's to dictate her actions," came a cold, commanding voice of soft steel, and nervewracking calmness. Oh, how it possitively irritated Inuyasha to hear that placid bastard speak.  
  
"Who asked you, ass hole? I don't see that what I do is any of your damned business!" Inuyasha snarled, shaking his fist towards his despised half-brother.  
  
"Fortunately, it is not. However, that does not change the fact that you are an idiot," Sesshomaru's voice remained montonous, his eyes as frozen and impacted as the oldest glaciers.  
  
Kagome stood infront of the well, standing as if she were rooted to that one spot. She was speechless, quieting herself to make sure she was hearing right. Sesshomaru had just defended her? Though, there was nothing to actually defend... Still, he'd actually spoken on her behalf. She smiled slightly as she turned and gracefully lept into the waiting depths of the well, the blue light enveloping her in the journey home... 'Maybe the guy isn't such an asshole after all....'  
  
Sesshomaru had tuned out his brother's shrieks of anger for the moment, watching curiously as Kagome jumped into the well. What could she want with a dried up old well? It obviously carried no water, yet she'd taken that ridiculously large pack with her. And then... suddenly, he couldn't smell her anymore. Sure, her scent still lingered, as it seemed to saturate everything she touched, but otherwise, her present scent was completely gone.   
  
Quickly sidestepping the raving half-breed, he sped the several steps to the well, peering down over it's rim to find... nothing... not even a trace of her. Where had she gone? Was this mysterious well somehow her home? Perhaps there was a secret passage somewhere in the well's belly. No... he doubted that. Her scent would still be within this... world.   
  
Okay, Sesshomaru was now, most definately confused... and worried. Right then, he was determined for answers. He needed to know as much about Kagome as possible. But he could wait. He would wait. Night would fall soon enough, then, he would have all his questions answered, or there would be definate hell to pay... 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Interrogations and Outrage

The darkness dawning the night fell gently over Inuyasha's forest. The velvety black sky of blue blotches held a rare quality, monthly provided by nature's little cruelties or sometimes seen as blessings in disguise. The sky lay in complete blackness, save the silvery glow given by the ever present stars dusting the infinite darkness. The sparse light settled over the forest, giving to the land long-deserved peace.

But all were not at peace in the night-enveloped forest…

A certain houshi walked through the secluded grounds of the wilderness, a bit anxious but none the worse for wear . He held his usually calm, confident demeanor as he trailed through the semi-darkness, on his way to the clearing in which the Bone-Eaters well stood.

Miroku smiled to himself, thinking of the circumstances that most likely prompted this 'secret' meeting of sorts. _Ah, how the mighty have fallen_. And better yet, fallen prey to the unknown wiles that are known quite well by all males in the surrounding lands.

Admittedly, he was a little suspicious as to what was going to happen. True, he had his speculations of what would go on tonight, but he was still curious. After all, the being which he was to meet was one of great unpredictability. Most times, it was difficult to read anything from that cold, expressionless mask of indifference. It was possibly even more difficult to gauge responses from those crystallized, golden orbs that stared disdainfully out at the world. Yet, Miroku had a feeling that these things were about to change, but gradually mind you.

Reaching the appointed destination, the monk stood quietly awaiting the other occupant due to arrive for the little chat that would take place.

He did not have to wait long before he felt a cold flash of white-streaked wind shoot past him. He swiveled around quickly, deep brown eyes falling upon the Great Lord of The West in all his aesthetic glory.

"Monk," came that voice that could instantly induce permafrost, the frigid, golden gaze landing upon a wary Miroku, "you will tell this Sesshoumaru what he wishes to know."

Calming his fraying nerves, Miroku swept into a low bow, addressing the taiyoukai with the proper respect. "I am happy to serve, my Lord." Settling himself in an upright position once again, he let his eyes rise to meet the intense golden orbs staring down at him expectantly. 

"What information might you be in need of, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Truthfully, there was much information he wished to acquire about the young vixen who'd disappeared some amount of hours ago, but he would not ask such questions to which he'd prefer to find the answers himself. He decided to inquire of the most recent happenings, as they were just as confusing.

"Where is the wench?"

"I am sorry, I do not know of you whom you speak, my Lord. Perhaps you could be more specific?" Miroku asked, smirking inwardly when Sesshoumaru looked at him with much contempt in his gaze. Either the Great Lord was still swimming happily in de Nile, or he still did not realize how obvious his true feelings were to others or at least one as perceptive as Miroku. 

"I am speaking of the lady miko, monk. Where is it she has gone?"

"If I may, my Lord, could I ask why you wish to know this?" Miroku knew he was getting on the taiyoukai's nerves even if he didn't show it.

"No, you may not, worthless monk. Answer my question, as your life-span runs shorter with each moment you delay."

"As you wish, Sesshoumaru-sama. Lady Kagome has traveled forward in time to visit her home and family," Miroku stated simply, his face the picture of calmness and tranquility without the sharp edge that tinged the white dog-demon's countenance.

Sesshoumaru growled low, the threatening rumble shallow within his chest, but held meaning nonetheless. Did the monk take him for a fool, thinking he would be believe something so fantastical? True, this fictionated story did make a little sense, as Kagome was never one who seemed to belong to this world. She was also a very powerful miko, even when she'd been human, but he did not think her powerful enough to traverse time.

"Do not lie to me, monk, or your treacherous tongue will stand as mount on my wall," Sesshoumaru threatened , flexing his claws as to emphasize his point.

"I assure you, Lord Sesshoumaru, it is no lie. Lady Kagome is from the future, and traverses the different realms with the aid of her extraordinary power, and the Shikon jewel. It would best explain her not being in the well when you looked within it's dry depths, do you not agree?"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head in an almost imperceptible gesture of understanding, his thoughts beginning to scatter elsewhere before he came to ask his next question.

"What is Kagome's relationship with the hanyou?"

Miroku stared wide eyed at the taiyoukai, momentarily stunned by the bluntness of the question. He should have known nothing less was expected from the White Lord. Shaking himself out of the temporary stupor, Miroku opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted by a soft, almost silent inquiry.

"Does she still love him?" (A/n: Very OOC, duncha think?)

Before he knew what he was saying, Miroku asked a question of his own. "Have you not asked this of her already, my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru's frigid gaze quickly averted to the houshi, his lips curling into a slight snarl. "What would you know of such matters monk?" he growled.

Miroku let a smirk slip and become visible upon his lips as he spoke. _My, he is quite touchy this night. He's more like Inuyasha than I give him credit for. _"Lady Kagome can rarely keep secrets in matters that trouble her heart, my Lord. She has mentioned your… conversation once, in an attempt to gain insight."

He could tell Sesshoumaru was mulling over this new information, but before he could reply, Miroku interjected with another question, one that he could not resist asking any longer.

"Might I inquire, my Lord, why you have not taken any other mates before now. I mean, of course Lady Kagome is the fairest of the fair, even as a human but... well you are the Lord of the West. I am sure many vixens have attempted to... grace your bed."

Though is stoic features were not graced with the rarity of expression, the white demon lord was truly mortified at having this... this human monk of insane lechery inquire about his sex life! The audacity was what not elicited the embarrassed and almost enraged growl from the great lord, but the stupid, lecherous grin that muddled the monk's face. Sesshoumaru was damn glad the humans could not see very well in the dark, seeing as how he felt the blood rising to tint his usually flawless, pale skin in a slightly heated blush.

"Leave my sight, houshi, before I do something you will regret," he growled out, letting his intense gaze bore into the insignificant human who had just partially… helped him with his little problem.

Miroku swept into a deep bow before defiantly meeting the demon lord's gaze. "I bid you good night, my Lord," he said before vacating the clearing, a huge grin upon his youthfully handsome face. 

Oh yes, tomorrow was going to be an interesting day…

*****

Kagome took in a deep breath and sighed. The forest surrounding the well was always was so clean and pleasant to the senses. Having become a demon (a dog-demon at that), she was more appropriately able to appreciate the different sights and scent she could not as a human.

She sighed as she hopped off the rim of the old well and headed toward the village, a sad smile upon her face. Being a demon did have it's advantages, but there were the heart-wrenching disadvantages as well; she'd never be normal again. Granted, Kagome knew she had never been normal, having carried the Shikon jewel inside her for so long. Still, there was that loss of false normalcy. She'd never be able to be with her family as she wanted, nor the friends she had before falling into the Sengoku Jedai. Of course, she could visit them whenever she wanted, being able to hide her true appearance with the help of her ever-advancing miko abilities, but she didn't know how long she could go on living such a lie. It was true, she had not told her family of the change, but she knew she owed it to them to let them know the truth of matters. She needed to tell them before the jewel was complete because there was no certainty of what would happen when it was once again whole.

Again, Kagome sighed, looking around for the first time to realize that she'd walked farther than first thought, lost in her musings. However, before steping any further towards the village, she was halted by a deep, velvety voice…

"I see you have returned."

Slowly, Kagome turned to find the Western Lord standing behind her, expressionless and impassive as ever.

She really didn't have a response to his statement. What _could_ she say without being rude or obnoxious? Instead she only gave a gesture, a slight nod of affirmation before walking off towards the village again. This was seriously uncharacteristic of her usual exuberance and loquaciousness, Kagome knew, but she really couldn't think of anything to say.

Yet, before she could even get two steps further ahead, there was a flash of silver past her peripheral vision and out in front. Instantly, there was a silver haired blockade in her way.

"You would dare think to dismiss this Sesshoumaru?" he asked, a little too calmly.

__

Ugh… so much for not being rude…

Inwardly, Kagome heaved an exasperated sigh, resisting the urge to frown at this current annoyance. Usually, such things wouldn't bother her so much, having been slightly used to Sesshoumaru's 'lordly' attitude, but today she was tired and drawn from using so much of her power to hide from her family. Having to constantly hold a spell in place for 24 hours or more could tire one out.

Nevertheless, she squared her shoulders and stood her full height, directly locking with the demon lord's not-so-frigid gaze. She walked towards him until they were a mere two feet apart, her expression slightly amused as she watched him visibly tense.

*****

The infernal wench was challenging him, staring him down as if she were his equal! To say the least, the sight was momentarily intimidating. Here was this vixen, this demon-miko of incredible strength to rival his own, standing right in front of he, the Great Demon Lord of the West with no fear or malice. When she stepped closer to him, instinctively he wanted to take a step back, but he stopped himself. He mentally cursed, however, when she noticed the sudden tension in his body. It further annoyed him that she seemed amused by his plight. 

"Is there something you wanted, Sesshoumaru?

A/n: I know it's a crappy ending, but it took me a month and a half just to get this much out. I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update and that this chapter is so short, but don't know how hectic college is. It's murder on a lazy butt like me. So please, bare with me… it'll be at least another two weeks before I can dish out another, longer chapter. Thank you all for you patience.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Mischievous Monks 

"Houshi-sama, where did you go last night?" Sango asked, sharpening her humongous weapon on the floor of Kaede-baba's small hut.

Normally, she wouldn't inquire of the monk's business, seeing as how it always involved some woman or another. Most conversations with him were avoided unless it was of an upcoming battle. Otherwise they all ended the same, with Miroku beaten unconscious for his acts of lechery.

Last night, however, she had been worried. It gnawed at her, that urge to know why he would be out all night, only to return at an ungodly hour almost close to dawn. She didn't want to think he'd been away with one of the village girls. It wasn't as if she cared or anything… No, definitely not… Really, why should she care? It wasn't like she had any feelings for the lecherous monk… right? Right! It wasn't like she ever cared who he fooled around with, and damned is she was gonna start now! (Pfft… yeah right)

Even though the tone of the question was softly inquiring, the look on Sango's face betrayed nothing of the sort. She became red with anger, the hands sharpening the huge boomerang shaking with what seemed a building fury.

Seething and unaware of it, Sango's deep brown eyes gazed into Miroku's impatiently, waiting for an answer.

"Well?"

If Miroku thought it was safe to laugh, he would have. Instead, he settled for a bright smile; she had been worried about him last night…

What about him that had her worried was an entirely different matter, however. Judging from the scowl marring her pretty features, he could concur that she thought ill of his little nightly outing.

Seeking to allay her fears, he placed a hand over hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "There is only you, lady Sango," he uttered softly while his lecherous hand slide slowly down her back…

*****

Outside the hut, Shippou was gathering herbs for Kaede, having nothing else to do until his surrogate mother returned. All had been pretty peaceful through out the day, or at least as peaceful as it could be in this particular village…

"HENTAI! That's not what I meant, you perverted monk!" Wham! Shippou heard the not so distant sound of Miroku being pummeled once again by the demon exterminator. Honestly, the guy never seemed to learn. 

The young fox sighed and continued with his herb picking. _So much for peace and quiet…_

*****

Though she was all huffy on the outside, Sango was inwardly relieved that the now swirly-eyed monk had not been up to his old tricks. But of course, it wasn't as if she cared… nope, not at all…

But if he hadn't been out looking for someone to 'bear his child,' then what was he doing out so late? Again, she asked him. "Houshi-sama, where were you last night? When I awoke a few hours before dawn, you were returning to the hut. Were you in some sort of trouble?"

"No, m'lady," said the weary monk, rubbing the growing lump on the side of this aching head, "but I am flattered that you would worry for this humble monk's well-being," he said, all the while smiling sheepishly up at her.

Sango gave a rather unlady-like snort, huffing grumpily about perverted monks and their wandering hands.

Miroku stood then, his expression unreadable as he looked at the taijiya. "As to where I was, I was engaged in a very interesting conversation with out favorite youkai lord."

Sango looked a little surprised at that, wondering why the ever aristocratically snobbish taiyoukai would want to speak with the monk. And so she asked.

"In a word, Kagome," he answered simply, though it seemed to be enough to get a rise out of his exterminator friend.

"Kagome? What would he want with Kagome?"

"Why, to mate with, of course."

*****

Just as Sesshoumaru was about to reprimand the insolent wench about knowing her place, he caught sight of a small, red blurr headed straight for Kagome at breakneck speed. Instinctively, he made a move to stand in between his would-be mate and the assailant, but reluctantly haulted when his superior senses picked up the annoyingly familiar scent of the kitsune child.

"Kagome!" Shippou shouted happily, barreling straight into his surrogate mother's abdomen. He was close enough to feel the rumble of her stomach that slowly ebbed in to her chest, signifying the gentle laughter that was like sweetest music to long deafened winds.

"It's good to see you to, Shippou," she said, cuddling the kitsune cub in her arms. She began to walk towards the village, telling him about her adventures in her time and all the goodies she'd brought back for him. All the while, she completely ignored the slightly peeved demon lord, who watched their retreating backs disappear down the hill.

A/n: Okay, I know this is an extremely short chapter, but finals are coming up and it's all I could hash out. Please bare with me on this one people. College is sapping away all my creativity and it gives me nothing to work with. That could be why I'm considering doing this whole story over. I dunno, I guess I'm not as enthused about the idea of Kagome being a demon as I thought I was. Don't get me wrong, I still like this pairing, but I might change the whole situation around entirely. I would appreciate some much needed feedback and comments about what you all think. Again, thank you for the wonderful reviews, they are extremely helpful.


	10. Chapter 9

A/n: Hi everyone. I know I took my sweet time just to get out this little bit of mess, and I have no excuses for it. So I ask that you forgive me, pwease? There'll be more up later when I can spare the time. Thanx for your support.

Akai.

Now, on to the fic...

Chapter 9: Brooding Brother

Ah the night…

Within it's grasp held captive were unfathomable secrets. The cloaking darkness was a comforting home to so many, instances and beings that could not be exposed to the cleansing light of day. There was something about it, really. It held an unrecognizable magic, host to a time when the most extraordinary creatures were active. Within the night, many ethereal beings prowled the shadows and stalked the darkness, be it in search of food or solace.

And on this particular night, a certain inu-hanyou settled into the darkness, perching upon his favorite branch in the God Tree…

Inuyasha was brooding. Of course this was not an unusual occurrence, but it was for reasons different than those usually settled his troubled mind.

Earlier that day, he'd silently watched the exchange between Kagome and his brother. At first, he'd been highly amused by the encounter. He just couldn't believe that Kagome had intimidated Sesshoumaru so easily! And it was damn funny, too. He could practically see his half-brother's eye twitching when Kagome got right in his face. He almost died trying to keep from bursting with laughter when she just dismissed him as if the bastard hadn't even been there.

However, when he thought back on the encounter later expecting the immediate amusement that followed, what he got was realization and depression. This, of course, eventually led to his brooding.

Inuyasha hadn't realized it before, but when it hit him, he was more than a little shocked.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had actually been flirting with one another. It some twisted, sardonic, totally unreal way, they had been flirting. And it pissed him off to no end…

Kagome was supposed to be his damnit! Mind you… it wasn't exactly official until she excepted his claim, but damn it, it was inevitable!

He was seriously getting sick of Sesshoumaru showing his ugly mug around their usual dwelling, like he owned the damn place (which, technically he did). But by the bloody seven levels of hell, he was going to drive that bastard off if it was the last thing he did. Kouga couldn't have Kagome, and neither could Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha would see to that….

Not much farther away, the demonness in question was sitting comfortably back on her haunches, watching with a fond smile as Shippou and Kirara pounced one another. The fire in front of her blazed merrily in the darkness, casting a glow upon her features, illuminating the night and the icy blue depths of her eyes.

The night was peaceful for once, and she thought to enjoy it while she could since they would be resuming their search for the remaining shards the next day. Most likely, they would head West, towards Sesshoumaru's borders.

And speak of the devil…

The ivory lord, who had not shown himself the entire day, was now coming down the path and heading straight for Kagome. She groaned inwardly, predicting some sort "I demand respect, woman!" speech from 'his majesty.' Sometimes she wondered if maybe she should at least pretend to be intimidated by him, then maybe they wouldn't have confrontation so often. Or, perhaps he would grow up and realize that there was no need for him to be so anal-retentive all the time… not likely.

Kagome sighed and decided to make herself more comfortable by actually sitting, crossing her legs in front of her. She neither said nor did anything to acknowledge his presence when he sat next to her, keeping her eyes on the children. She would let him start the conversation, since she wasn't exactly sure where she stood in his opinion at the moment.

Kagome smirked; she did, after all, insult him however subtle it might have been. And she was quite sure he was perceptive enough to see it. He wasn't used to being treated as an equal, so she knew it irked him. It wasn't as if she cared, one way or the other. He needed to be put in his place, and damn if that wasn't what she'd done.

After several seconds had passed, she realized that he had begun staring at her… open, outright staring. Outwardly, her calm had not wavered, but from within she was quite annoyed that he was practically leering at her, and didn't seem to give a flip.

Then suddenly, she snapped her gaze up to hold his own in that instant and was rewarded by his almost imperceptible start of surprise. 'Heh… like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.'

"Yes, Sesshoumaru, can I help you with something?" She smiled as sickeningly sweet as possible.

From the looks of things, he seemed to be struggling to say something. She could tell by the tense line of his jaw and his pursed lips that whatever it was had to be really difficult to get out.

"I… I wanted to apologize… for my behavior earlier," he said so quietly that she almost didn't hear, though she could tell he meant it as he was looking straight into her eyes. (A/n: Quite OOC, duncha think?)

The sound of Kagome's jaw hitting the dirt was most definitely audible.

"You… you what?"

Sesshoumaru suddenly switched moods faster than she could blink. "You heard me, woman. This Sesshoumaru will not repeat himself for the likes of you," he said in a huff, looking away from her as if she had offended him.

Kagome bit her lower lip to stifle the laughter that was threateningly bubbling up. She had to admit, he looked so cute like that, like some pup who was pouting because he'd just been denied his favorite chew-toy.

When she felt she could finally trust her voice, she took a deep breath and made an attempt to speak. "You're right, I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. This Kagome accepts your apology…" That was about all she got out before she dissolved into helpless fits of laughter, rolling about on the ground as she clutched her stomach. She was having trouble breathing at this point, and tears were rolling down her now-flushed cheeks. 

"I am glad you find this so amusing," came the rather annoyed response, though he might as well have been speaking to a tree for all the receptiveness he got from she who was trying to control her fit of giggles. The corner of his lips twitched at the sight, a small amused smile gracing his expression. He should have been extremely livid at this point, but, surprisingly enough, he wasn't.

After a few more moments, Kagome composed herself, settling back into a sitting position as she took deep breaths to further calm down. Turning to her silent companion, she smiled apologetically and placed a gentle, clawed hand on his arm.

"I'm really sorry about that, Sesshoumaru, but you should have seen your face just then. I had to laugh, it was so funny. Forgive me?"

He stared at her for a moment, then looked away, though not without nodding his consent.

And so they sat like that the rest of the night, even when everyone had gone to sleep and Shippou had made his nest in his mother's arms.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel that this was what it was like to have a family. He wanted this for himself, and… he admitted to himself that he wanted that with Kagome.

Now all that was left was to get her to want it, too…


End file.
